The Keeper
by winkz
Summary: She was created for a sinister plan. Her memories scarce but slowly coming back. Claiming there are things all around her consuming her. Ciel and Sebastians future has intertwined with this girls. The things she must keep could put an end to the mankind and the supernatural beings. The guys try there best to take things under there hands, but to what lengths must they go?


The Keeper

Ch.1

Hey, it's Winkz :) ...Who else would it be... o_e Anywho, this is my first serious story so I hope it turns out good. I'm used to writing comedy so well see how this all goes. Please comment, i'm all for critiquing... just dont push it. Now if you hate this story I dont need your ass clown input on my comments so grab your head outta your ass and move on! Okay so here it goes...

( I do not own Black Butler but I do own my made up characters so DONT STEAL ASS HOLE :o )

(Beneath the Surface)

"Let me go!", She screamed her white hair flying everywhere. Her white wings dragging limply on the ground being held back by to men that looked like shadows.

"Now now, a fiesty angel.", The man in red smiled deviously.

"What do you want from me?", She yelled angerly.

"It's not what I want from you, it's what am I going to create out of you", He sighed pacing back and forth.

Her pale blue eyes widened, then began to laugh.

"The devil needing and angel? You turning good mist-uh devil? You tired of always loseing against the bett-uh man?", She said in a childish voice then beginning to laugh again.

"SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS, BITCH! I WILL NEVER FALL TO YOUR KIND!", He screamed slapping her face.

"You better make every second hurt like hell. I'm beginning to think you lost your touch.", She panted, licking blood from her lip.

"Bloods a good look for you.", He smiled then stabbed her in the heart with the silver dagger in the shape of a cross.

(Ciels house)

"Master, a letter has arrived.", Sebastian smiled.

"Let me have it then.", Ciel sighed.

Ciel grabbed the letter and opened it quickly.

"It seems the daughter of an important company to the queens is missing. But it doenst give us a name.", Ciel explained to Sebastian.

"I see.", Sebastian sighed.

"Prepare the carriage, we will head to town and get this case out of the way.", Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord.", Sebastian said closeing the door behind him.

(London, England)

"Do we have any picture of the girlmor descirption of what she looks like?", Sebastian sighed continuing to walk onwards to nowhere.

"She has dark brown hair, that is somewhat purple, and pale blue eyes. She should be around 14 years of age.", Ciel exclaimed reading the letter.

"Did you say pale blue eyes but dark hair?", Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, why?", Ciel asked.

"I was just making sure I heard you correctly.", Sebastian smiled.

"Apperantly her fathers buisness is famous among the queen but not to the public", Ciel continued reading but came to a hault as Sebastian stared down an alleyway they were next to.

"Sebastian?", Ciel sighed.

Sebastian looked towards the dimly lit corner of the alley way. The sun was beginning to set casting a shawdowy area at the dead end. There was a girl at the corner, covering herself with a brown blanket. She happened to have dark brown hair almost purplish from what it apperard.

"Hello, my lady?", Sebastian smiled walking closer.

She seemed as if she didnt hear him.

"Oh dear, are you ignoring me?", Sebastian questioned annoyed as he reached out towards the blanket.

The girls head peaked out of the blanket as the pale blue eyes stared back at Sebastian.

"This is intresting", Sebastian spoke, a little shocked but then smiled deviously.

"Dont touch me!", The girl growled grabbing a pistol from her side and pointing it at Sebastians head.

"My my, now why would a young girl want to do such a thing?.", Sebastian tisked.

The girls eyes wided and grabbed her chest.

"MAKE IT STOP!", She screamed then she past out onto the gorund.

"Sebastian what is the meaning of this?", Ciel asked.

"We better take her with us. It will be for hers and our sakes.", Sebastian explained scanning her body then picking her up.

(Ciels Casa)

The girls eyes flickered open, staring at a white cieling. She began to scan the room only to find a butler sitting in a chair across from her.

"Where am I?", The girl whispered.

"The Phantomhives manor.", Sebastian said in a serious tone staring at the girl.

"I dont like it here", The girl growled.

"We will return you to your father right away. But after the young master has asked you some questions.", Sebastian assured her with a cold tone.

"He is not my father. I am not familiar with that man. I have no idea who he or the other people surrounding him are. I dont even know who I am. My name is Scarlet. That much is present to me.", She explained glaring at sebastian with her cold pale blue eyes.

"Do you even know... WHAT you are?", Sebastian questioned staring back.

"What I am?", She mummbled holding her chest.

"Your presence is worse than the man who created you.", He began, still staring back at the weird girl named Scarlet.

"You are..."

Soooo... How bout them gas prices? Sike, comment please. Ill be trying to update soon incase someone is reading this! Bye Bye now :o


End file.
